Werewolf Strains
There is an interesting and complex variety of different kind of DNA Strains that makes up the Werewolf race. One strain may give benefits and strengths that another does not, and vice versa. For example; Werewolves of the Breserker Strain are known to possess an incredible ''amount of raw physical power, and are able to enter an intense, trance of rage from which they get their names. Meanwhile, individuals of the Adrenal Strain are known to have superhuman speed and agility, as well as greatly enhanced regeneration. There are only a few known Strains, but there may be many more outside the land of Haven. It should be interesting to note, that some Strains are divided into three subgroups, much like Human blood. Selection There are currently only two known methods of how specific strain is chosen for a said individual. Inherited Selection Inherited Selection is the most common form of Strain selection. In inherited selection, an individual is given the same strain as the werewolf that bit them. Natural Selection Natural Selection is the rarer form of Strain selection. Natural selection takes place within time of being bitten, up until the first change. During this time, the Werewolf DNA seems to mold itself to specific traits of an individual, taking their greatest strengths and amplifying it tremendously after the change. Known Strains Adrenal Strain The Adrenal Strain, is one of the more voltaile strains. It focuses heavily on the human adrenal gland, and amplifies its effects. It is one of the few strains to be divided into subgroups. Adrenal Type A Type A is the most common form of the Adrenal Strain. It gives an individual a lithe, slender form, with longer than normal, powerful legs. A werewolf of this strain has great agility that far surpasses that of a normal werewolf. They have been known to run as fast as horses, and can perform feats of great acrobatics. Adrenal Type B Type B is a less common form of the Adrenal Strain. While Type B does not provide an individual with any significant boosts to their physical abilites (although they are still more agile than normal), Type B gives a very powerful enhacement to a werewolf's regeneration. Type B can have a werewolf heal its wounds in as little as half, if not less than that, the time a normal werewolf does. Adrenal Type O The rarest and strongest of the Adrenal forms, the Typo O Strain gives an individual the benefits of both Types A and B. Known Carriers Mynna Cloudsmith - Type A Amy Seline - Type B Alpha Strain The Alpha Strain is considered the strongest and rarest (excluding Great Wolf) Strain. The Alpha Strain gives the select individual benefits from nearly every other strain, albeit not to the extremes that makes a certain strain unique. The Alpha Strain can be seen as the "All-Around" strain, giving increased physical prowess, senses, defenses, and ability. However, a unique benefit to the Alpha, is the ability to command any wolf, tamed or wild, to do your bidding. Known Carriers Alexander Vries Dahlia Cortez Tara Anders (Temporarily) Russel McKinley Russel McKinley II Behemoth Strain The Behemoth strain is the first scientifically created Werewolf strain. As its name implies, Werewolves of this strain are given ''tremendous ''physical prowess and body mass at the cost of one's own self awareness and humanity. Behemoths are near mindless monsters capable of only animalstic grunts as forms of communication even between themselves. They are capable of understanding and following orders, although these orders are rarely anything more complex than using their mass for labor or crush everything in sight. Behemoths generally stand 20 feet tall. Colossus Strain It is currently unknow how such a monster was ever created, all that is known is that it was derived from the Behemoth Strain, and only one Colossus Strain werewolf has ever existed so far. This ungodly juggernaut was perhaps the most phsically mutated werewolf that ever lived, as it was a literal giant that was easily 50 feet tall. It was unleashed during The Battle for Haven, and took an incredibly powerful magical attack from Lady Mileena to destroy. Berserker Strain The Berserker Strain is one of the most physically powerful strains. It focuses heavily on the human muscular system, enhancing it drastically. Werewolves of the Berserker Strain are ''huge ''brute force powerhouses, towering over all the other strains as well as usually being twice as large due to the dramatic increase in muscle mass. Beserks are capable of superhuman feats of strength, from lifting otherwise impossible to lift objects, to dealing blows powerful enough to kill with just one hit. The most dangerous ability of a Berserker, however, is the ability from which they get their name. A Berserker can enter an intense, uncontrollable trance of rage, i.e; go berserk. In this rage, they become unstoppable, destructive, mindless beasts, with both their physical strength, speed, and regernation drastically increased. They are considered as much a threat to their allies as they are to their enemies. In berserker rage, they feel no pain, pity, fear, remorse, and cannot be stopped unless killed, or at least until the rage wears off. Known Carriers Fang Cortez Erykas Liandri Arthur Paige Claw Cortez Ravage Cortez Brutalus Cortez Havoc Cortez Russel McKinley III Feral Strain The Feral Strain, is the most animalistic of all the strains, due to the fact that a werewolf of this strain, who are most commonly called Ferals, become mindless, ravenous beasts. It isn't exactly clear how a Feral is made, but so far with the information gathered, it appears that the Feral Strain is actually a virus; a very rare, and heavily mutated form of rabies. This virus is found strictly within wolves, as it is 100% fatal to any other animal, and 100% transmittable from wolf to human via being bitten or clawed. Any human that is bitten by a Feral becomes a Feral themselves, and large outbreaks have been known and recorded in the land of Haven. There is no cure, save for death. Known Carriers Ranok Miles Great Wolf Strain By far, the rarest and most powerful of all strains. The Great Wolf Strain is also known as the Progenitor Strain, because the only possible way to become a werewolf of this strain is to be bitten directly by a legendary Great Wolf. The Great Wolf Strain is similar to the Alpha, in that it recieves the benefits of all the other strains, but to a far greater extent; rivaling that of the others, if not in certain cases suprassing them. Werewolves of this strain are among the most powerful characters in the story, and there have been only a very small handful of people in the world who possess it. Great Wolves have the unique ability to undergo further change, and are able to turn into what is called the Great Wolf Form. They become larger, further bestial looking, and have all their attributes enhanced even more. Known Carriers Archerios Cloudsmith Eamon Liandri Ganath Deitus Alessia Cloudsmith Hunter Strain The Hunter Strain, instead of focusing on a specific human attribute, focuses on the senses, turning individuals into deadly hunters, as well as turning one's own body into a weapon. It is one of the more animalistic of the strains. Hunter Type A Type A gives one greatly enhanced combat ability, as well as the ability to use their body as a deadly weapon. Type A allows a werewolf to grow out their claws to wicked lengths, known to reach well over a foot long in extreme cases. Their snouts are slightly longer than normal, as well as able to open wider than normal, revealing the deadly, and sometimes serrated, improved fangs they have. Their fangs and claws are much stronger and more durable than a normal werewolf's. Hunter Type B Hunter Type B werewolves recieve a dramatic increase in the power of their senses. Werewolves by default already possess greatly heightened senses, but Type B surpasses that even further. They have incredibly acute hearing, able to hear things up to a couple miles away, as well as far underground. Their sense of smell is unmatched, able to track the faintest of scents down to its source, regardless of how far it is. Their eyesight is drastically improved, and they can see perfectly in the dark as they could in light. Extreme cases can even see heat singatures. Hunter Type O The Type O Strain gives the benefits of both Type A and Type B. Known Carriers Jeremy DeGrandi - Type A Taylor Verro - Type O Jessica Degrandi - Type B Lesser Strain The Lesser Strain is what happens when a werewolf transformation either begins prematurely, or fails to culminate in a full change. Lesser werewolves, unlike Ferals, can maintain, albeit sometimes with difficulty, their humanity and their sanity. Their werewolf form looks more like a wolfman than an actual werewolf, and although their physical ability is still enhanced beyond that of a human, they are much weaker than a normal werewolf. Pureblood A Pureblooded werewolf can only be made as the result of two werewolves mating, as such, one can only be born a Pureblood. There are only two known Purebloods, and since they are both still teenagers, the extent and true potential of their power is unknown, but even at a young age, they show tremendous strength and agility. Pureblooded werewolves age in the same manner as canines do, aging and reaching maturity ''rapidly. Known Carriers Alysha Cloudsmith Marcus Vries Category:Race Category:Werewolf